Going Crazy
by Xiuza Park
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah ada niat untuk menerima. Tapi bagaimana jika pengandaian Chanyeol selalu membuatnya kesal?/ This is ChanBaek! Humor gagal. Yaoi, Boys Love. Maunya sih pasang rate T plus, tapi karena gak ada, makanya pasang rate M *Hahaha


**GOING CRAZY :** **ChanBaek**

 ** _Main Cast :_** _Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun_

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, Comedy_

 ** _Warning :_** _BxB, Garing, Typo(s)_

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _ChanBaek have each other. Cerita keseluruhan milik saya. No Copas, No Plagiat._

Disarankan untuk baca ini sambil dengerin lagu **Up10tion – Catch me** biar nge-feel. Soalnya aku bikin ff ini sambil dengerin lagu itu *haha

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan senyum lebar. Berjalan dengan sesekali bersenandung gembira hingga dia duduk di bangkunya. Hari ini sangat indah. Musim semi yang membuat tumbuh-tumbuhan terlihat lebih segar, matahari pagi, langit cerah, tidak ada kesialan, tidak ada omelan pagi hari, tidak ada teriakan, dan yang paling penting, tidak ada Chan--

"Kakak Baekhyun~~"

yeol.

 _Oh Sialan._

Hari Baekhyun yang berharga menjadi rusak karena satu teriakan memuakkan. Suara berat bak om-om itu memanggil namanya dengan aksen yang sok dilembut-lembutkan. _Ewh, menjijikkan._

Wajah Baekhyun yang tadinya cerah berubah kusut. Mata yang tadinya berbinar binar kini menatap sang objek dengan malas. Baekhyun kira dengan tidak bertemunya dia dengan Chanyeol saat di luar kelas tadi akan membawa berkah untuknya.

Tapi ternyata sama saja. Grrrr-

Baekhyun terlalu kesal sampai sampai tidak sadar bahwa orang yang menjadi objek umpatannya tadi kini sudah duduk di bangku tepat di depanya.

"Hai kak Baekhyun! Wah.. tumben kak Baekhyun datang cepat. Biasanya datang 10 menit sebelum bel masuk. Kenapa datang cepat, kak? Aku kan' jadi tidak bisa menyambut kakak di depan gerbang."

 _Geez… Aku sengaja datang pagi-pagi untuk tidak bertemu denganmu, keparat!_ Kurang lebih begitulah isi hati Baekhyun.

"Kak, kok' diam?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan menusuk nusuk pipi Baekhyun dengan jarinya. Anak itu tersenyum sangat lebar hingga ujung bibirnya hampir sampai ke telinganya sendiri.

Baekhyun risih, karena itu dia langsung menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Namun di perlakukan seperti itu tak membuat senyum Chanyeol luntur. Malah semakin lebar. Baekhyun bahkan bertanya tanya apakah tersenyum seperti itu tidak membuat pipi Chanyeol pegal. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak perlu peduli.

Tidak

Dia memang tidak harus peduli.

"Pergilah, Chanyeol. Jangan masuk ke kelasku sembarangan. Itu tidak sopan." Ucap Baekhyun berusaha menjaga suaranya. Tidak mungkin dia berteriak di dalam kelasnya. Setidaknya dia harus menjaga etikanya.

"Duh, kak. Jangan ketus gitu, _dong._ Nanti cantiknya hilang. Lagipula teman kakak yang lain mengizinkan, _kok._ Iya kan', _sunbae_?" Chanyeol berbalik. Menatap beberapa teman wanita sekelas Baekhyun dengan satu alis terangkat. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

 _Kapan lagi adik kelas tampan masuk ke dalam kelasmuuuu?_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Teman temannya memang tolol. Baru lihat lendir siput macam Chanyeol saja sudah jadi gila. Menurut Baekhyun Edward Cullen si _vampire_ lebih tampan kemana-mana.

"Ehm, begini Chanyeol. Kau tidak boleh masuk ke kelas ini, okay? Lebih baik kau masuk ke--"

"Kalau penisku masuk ke lubang kakak, boleh tidak?"

 _ASDFGHJKL DASAR CACING NERAKAAAAA!_

"Hei, Chanyeol! Kuperingatkan ya, kau itu masih kecil. Jangan membahas hal kotor seperti itu!" Telinga Baekhyun memerah karena marah bercampur malu. Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol mengucapkan hal se-frontal itu dengan sangat santai. Dalam hati, Baekhyun berdoa agar teman-temannya tidak mendengar hal itu dan berakhir dengan mengolok-oloknya.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tak paham dengan pemikiran anak itu. "Siapa bilang aku masih kecil? Punyaku sudah besar, _kok._ Kakak mau lihat?"

Seketika Baekhyun menggeram. Namun masih _ditahan-tahan._ Marah kepada makhluk astral bernama Chanyeol hanya akan membuang buang waktunya. Dan Baekhyun sangat menjunjung tinggi pepatah ' _Waktu adalah emas'_.

"Dasar kentut babi!" Akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan umpatan yang sedari tadi ditahan-tahannya. Kedua tangannya telah menggebrak meja yang menjadi pembatas dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Duh, panggilannya _sweet_ sekali." Itu Chanyeol, masih dengan kewarasan otaknya yang harus dipertanyakan.

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa, _sih_? Kentut babi itu umpatan! Umpatan, Chanyeol! Bukan pujian apalagi nama panggilan. Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana?" Dada Baekhyun naik turun. Mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu sedari tadi, bahkan ketika siluet Chanyeol baru tertangkap di indra penglihatannya.

"Aku suka panggilan itu."

"Kau bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau suka di panggil kentut ba--"

"Rasa cinta ku ke kak Baekhyun itu seperti kentut, tidak bisa di tahan-tahan." Sial, Baekhyun rasanya ingin memuntahkan isi sarapannya tadi pagi sekarang juga. Bagaimana bisa di hari yang cerah ini Chanyeol malah membahas masalah kentut?

 _Ayolah Baekhyun, kau yang membawa topik kentut itu pertama kali!_

"Siapa bilang kentut tidak bisa ditahan? Mungkin kau sudah terlalu sering kentut di tempat umum. Makanya tidak punya rasa malu." Baekhyun menyuarakan protesnya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap kakak kelas sekaligus gebetan nya itu dengan satu alis terangkat.

Dan saat Chanyeol kembali bersuara, Baekhyun rasanya ingin segera membenturkan kepalanya ke toilet sekolah.

"Kentut memang bisa di tahan, tapi akhirnya kan' jadi sakit juga. Makanya aku tidak pernah menahan-nahan cintaku ke kak Baekhyun biar tidak sakit nantinya. "

"--Lagipula, aku juga masih punya kemaluan, _kok_! Kak Baekhyun benar-benar ingin melihatnya, ya?" Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berubah pikiran. Sepertinya membenturkan kepala Chanyeol di toilet sekolah lebih menyenangkan. Dan tentunya membuat kepalanya lebih aman. "Aku lelah, Chanyeol. Lelah."

"Mau aku temani di UKS? Demi kak Baekhyun, aku rela bolos, _lho._ "

 _TOLONG! SIAPA SAJA! TOLONG BAEKHYUN AMBILKAN PISAU AGAR DIA BISA SEGERA MENCUNGKIL OTAK CHANYEOL AGAR KELUAR DARI KEPALANYA!_

"Seperitinya kak Baekhyun benar benar lelah. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kelasku. Jangan rindu padaku ya kak! Istirahat yang benar, jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas, kakak kan gampang kelelahan, dan juga jaga stami--

"Ck, seperti ibuku saja." Gerutu Baekhyun pelan. Namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Chanyeol mengingat jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"Tidak, kak Baekhyun. Tidak boleh seperti itu. Aku bukan ibumu. Aku suamimu dan kak Baekhyun adalah ibu dari anak anakku kelak."

Serius, apakah di kelas ini ada yang menyediakan kantong muntah? Isi perut Baekhyun serasa di kocok dan tiba tiba ingin mengeluarkan semua isinya sekarang juga.

Chanyeol baru saja meninggaalkan kelas Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Baekhyun tidak peduli anak itu akan kemana. Ke Neraka kalau bisa. Baekhyun akan sangat berterimakasih untuk hal itu.

"Yo! Wassup, Baek!" Belum genap 10 menit Baekhyun menikmati kebebasannya, kini suara melengking yang terdengar di telinganya. Sangat berbeda dengan suara om-om yang Baekhyun dengar dari orang yang berbeda.

Baekhyun mendecih, tangannya ia lipat di atas meja lalu kemudian kepalanya di tenggelamkan kesana. Ia sudah lelah. Harinya yang cerah, hari yang diidam-idamkannya kini musnah. Dia sangat ingin mendengar suara burung berkicau, namun yang didapatkannya adalah 2 jenis suara yang membuat telinga serta dirinya menjadi mual.

"Lesu sekali, kau kenapa?" Yang ini Jongdae, orang yang mengeluarkan suara yang melengking seperti jeritan wanita yang ingin diperkosa yang sangat dibenci Baekhyun.

Dan Hey! Kenapa dia mengatakan banyak sekali kata _yang_ di kalimat sebelumnya?

"Jangan menggangguku, Jongdae. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik sekarang."

"Oh, _C'mon_ Baekhyun. Aku tahu kalau kau galau karena Chanyeol." Dan Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Jangan munafik, Baekhyunnie. Chanyeol sudah mengejarmu sejak dia masuk ke sekolah ini yang berarti itu sudah 8 bulan lamanya. Jangan seperti itu, kau akan menyesal nantinya."

"Tau apa kau tentangku?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Dagunya dianikkan dengan angkuh. _Namun tetap saja terlihat imut, ugh._ Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, dan dia berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

Jongdae _nyengir,_ matanya disipitkan lalu kemudian tertawa dengan keras. "Hehehe… tidak apa apa." Jongdae dengan _watados_ nya hanya menjawab sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya dia ingin membahas sesuatu tentang apa yang didengarnya dari Chanyeol baru baru ini. Hanya saja kalau Baekhyun tahu hal itu sekarang pasti tidak seru.

 _Lebih baik hanya menikmati dan menatap dari jauh._

"Dasar tidak jelas." Gerutu Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

"Bagaimana, Yeol?" Tanya Jongin, sahabat Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, menghembuskan napas, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. _Tipikal orang galau._ Sayangnya tidak ada shower untuk dipakai bergalau-ria di sekitar sini.

Jongin menatap sahabatnya miris. Merasa kasihan _iba_ kepada si manusia bertelinga besar itu. Jongin sudah bertanya-tanya dari dulu, kenapa _sih'_ Baekhyun itu tidak pernah melihat perjuangan Chanyeol sama sekali? Padahal sudah hampir satu tahun Chanyeol mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun.

Tiba tibah sebuah hal gila merasuki pikiran Jongin. "Aku punya ide! Kak Baekhyun pasti akan menatapmu setelah ini."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?" Wajah Chanyeol berubah, penuh pengharapan. Namun sedetik kemudian wajah penuh harapnya tergantikan dengan wajah murung seperti sebelumnya.

Mengharapkan Jongin itu sama saja dengan "keluar dari ruang sidang, masuk ke ruang tahanan" _Chanyeol tidak ingin memakai singa dan buaya sebagai pengandaian. Dimakan hidup hidup adalah pilihan terakhirnya untuk mati_

Menurut Chanyeol, Jongin memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Voldemort, salah satunya sama sama tidak memiliki hidung. _Lubang hidung sih, ada._ Kesamaan lainnya, karena Jongin itu licik. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin kak Baekhyun kesayangannya berakhir sial karena kelicikan makhluk halus macam Jongin.

"Ahh… tidak jadi _deh,_ Jongin. Hehehe.." Kata Chanyeol sambil nyengir. Tengkuknya yang tidak gatar digaruk dengan tangan kanannya sampai kelihatan memerah, ugh.

"Lho, kenapa tidak jadi? Saranku 'kan bagus!" Jongin protes. Tadi wajah Chanyeol kelihatan gembira sekali saat Jongin mengatakan kalau dia punya ide. Lalu kenapa sekarang menjadi menyebalkan seperti itu? Jongin _bete'_ jadinya. "Kau dengarkan saja dulu saranku!" Jongin mendesak. Anak itu mengapit lengan Chanyeol dengan erat dan menggoyangkannya sesekali.

Sadar dengan siswa-siswi lain yang menatap mereka aneh, Chanyeol buru-buru melepas kedua tangan Jongin yang sebbelumnya berada di lengan kanannya. Takut disangka Homo.

 _Sepertinya Chanyeol lupa kalau kak Baekhyun kesayangannya itu adalah seorang laki laki._

"Baik-baik, aku akan mendengarkan saranmu. Apa saranmu?" Chanyeol mengalah. Tatapan siswa-siswi disana seolah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berbicara _'hei, homo! Jangan bermesraan disini!'_ dan itu mengganggu sekali.

Nah! Jongin sumringah.

"Kau tahu kak Luhan 'kan?" Tanya Jongin. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Setahunya, kak Luhan itu teman sekelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengenalnya sih. Dia hanya tau nama dan wajahnya. Mana mau dia penasaran dengan orang lain selain kak Baekhyun-nya?

 _Tak sudi ku tak sudi~~_

" _Nah,_ kau harus mendekati kak Luhan!"

Ekspresi Chanyeol menjadi datar. Tangannya bergerak memukul kepala Jongin sampai anak itu meringis kesakitan. "Kau gila, ya? Mana mungkin aku menekati kak Luhan? Bisa bisa kak Baekhyun cemburu!" Kata Chanyeol.

"Karena itu memang tujuannya." Jongin mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya sedangkan Chanyeol memasang wajah kebingungan. Apa maksudnya?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol, Jongin tersenyum. "Kau mendekati kak Luhan dan lihat kak Baekhyun cemburu atau tidak. Kalau dia terlihat kesal, itu berarti dia menyukaimu."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Yah itu takdirmu, hahahahaha…hahaha….ha" Tawa Jongin memelan seiring dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Tak sayang nyawa, ya?"

"Yah, maaf." Jongin menunduk."Tapi kau harus tetap mencoba saranku!" Dari hanya menyarankan, sekarang Jongin malah mendesak Chanyeol. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol jadi tersudutkan.

"Kau yakin itu akan berhasil?" Chanyeol ragu. Matanya _merem-melek_ entah apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kau coba saja dulu."

Hari itu, Chanyeol mulai sering berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling bodoh sedunia. Karena, mana ada orang cerdas yang mengikuti saran seorang anak setan?— _itu kata Chanyeol._

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun pikir dia sedang sakit mata. Atau mungkin dia sudah kehilangan fungsi penglihatannya. _Biasa aja, sih._ Hari ini hampir normal seperti hari biasanya.

Ya, hampir.

Yang tidak normal dari hari ini adalah karena si otak udang, alias Chanyeol tidak mengganggunya hari ini. Bukannya dia _kangen,_ dia hanya heran saja kenapa kecebong itu tidak menempel padanya hari ini.

Yang lebih parah, dia malah menempeli orang lain.

Si Kijang dari Cina itu misalnya. Serius, kalau bukan Chanyeol yang sedang senyam senyum seperti orang gila di dekat Luhan, Baekhyun benar benar berpikir kalau dia sedang sakit mata.

Dan mungkin dia juga sudah kehilangan fungsi pendengarannya.

"Kak Luhan, tau gak perbedaan kakak sama Rusa?" Itu Chanyeol, lagi _nge-gombalin_ anak orang. Seperti biasa.

Eh, gak seperti biasa, sih. Biasanya kan dia _gombalin_ Baekhyun. Duh.

Luhan senyum. Malu-malu tikus. "Aku gak tau, Chan."

 _Halah… paling dia mau bilang kalo Rusa itu ada di hutan sedangkan kamu ada dihatiku. Basi._ –Kenapa kau tidak sekalian mengatakan kalau kau iri, Baekhyun?

"Kalo Rusa itu hewan, sedangkan Luhan itu manusia."

"Ah, Chanyeol. Kamu bisa aja." Luhan memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan manja.

Baekhyun _was shocked, guys._ Bisa-bisanya Luhan menerima gombalan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan anak TK itu? Baekhyun tidak yakin mereka berdua punya otak atau tidak. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya berotasi sudah seperti bumi yang mengelilingi matahari.

Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak peduli – _atau mungkin hanya pura pura tidak peduli—_ jadi dia melangkah menuju ke kelasnya tanpa tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Ehm, Luhan _sunbae,_ kelas sudah akan dimulai. Aku ke kelas dulu, ya?" Chanyeol berpamitan ke Luhan dengan eksperesi tak enak hati. Walau bagaimanapun, Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena telah menjadikan Luhan salah satu kelinci percobaannya. Dan ternyata Luhan juga terlihat nyaman bersamanya.

"Ah, iya Chanyeol. Kembalilah ke kelasmu. Aku juga akan ke kelasku." Jawab Luhan.

Setelah Chanyeol sampai dikelasnya, langkah lelaki jangkung itu langsung mengarah ke Jongin.

"Jongin, misi pertama gagal. Kita harus beralih ke misi ke-2. Apakah kau punya rencana?" Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Jongin yang sedang tidur sambil melipat tangannya diatas meja, dengan ogah-ogahan mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki Plan B. Kau cari saja cara lain."

"Cara lain? Oke. Tapi kau harus membantuku."

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau harus memikirkannya dengan kepalamu sendiri."

"Ayolah Jongin. Bantu aku."

"Tidak!"

"Jongiiin~~"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan jijik.

"Jongiiin~~ Bbuing Bbuing"

"Najis"

Chanyeol cemberut. Bibirnya sengaja dimaju-majukan, sok imut. Tak ada pilihan lain, Chanyeol harus mengejar Baekhyun dengan caranya sendiri. Jongin sudah tidak ingin membantunya. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar kelas tanpa peduli kalau Choi _ssaem_ sudah memanggil namanya berulang kali.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun duduk termenung di kantin sekolahnya. Bayangan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sedang bermesraan terus berputar putar dikepalanya. Padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk masa bodo. Mungkin inilah yang sebenarnya akan dikatakan Jongdae sebelumnya.

 _Jangan munafik, Baekhyunnie. Chanyeol sudah mengejarmu sejak dia masuk ke sekolah ini yang berarti itu sudah 8 bulan lamanya. Jangan seperti itu, kau akan menyesal nantinya."_

Mungkin Baekhyun sudah terkena karmanya.

Tapi, Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Maksud Baekhyun, bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuk menyerah? Selama 8 bulan Chanyeol hanya terus melakukan pendekatan yang tak terlalu berarti bagi Baekhyun. Dan tadi Chanyeol bermesraan dengan Luhan. Baekhyun berpikir itu hanyalah salah satu cara agar membuatnya cemburu.

 _Ya, mungkin saja._

"Kak Baekhyun!"

Nah, Baru saja lelaki itu muncul dipikiran Baekhyun. Dan sekarang suara beratnya telah terdengar sepenjuru kantin. Apalagi yang diteriakkannya itu namanya. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menenggelamkan badannya ke laut.

Badannya saja ya, kepalanya jangan. Dia masih butuh udara agar bisa bernapas.

Tau-tau Chanyeol sudah dihadapnnya. Saat Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan seksama, ternyata laki-laki itu terlihat kelelahan.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Aish, memalukan sekali." Baekhyun menggerutu. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang lagi lagi hanya menyengir, seperti tidak ada ekspresi lain lagi yang bisa ditunjukkan.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol tak menjawab apa-apa. Namun dia segera berlutut. Posisi saat ini adalah, Baekhyun yang duduk dibangku kantin sedangkan Chanyeol yang berlutut dibawahnya. Mau tak mau pipi Baekhyun merona jadinya.

"Kak Baekhyun, aku sudah mengejar kak Baekhyun sudah lama. Apakah kak Baekhyun tidak ingin menerimaku kali ini? Tidakkah kakak merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan kepada kak Baekhyun? Selama ini kak Baekhyun hanya mengacuhkanku."

Duh, kenapa Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu, sih? Kesannya kan Baekhyun seperti orang jahat. Dan lagi, apa-apaan kata kata puitis itu? Baekhyun tersentuh, sih. Tapi kan dia merasa geli juga.

Melihat posisi Chanyeol yang berlutut, Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati. Maka dari itu dia bangkit dari duduknya. Baekhyun ikut berlutut dan memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, sekarang berdiri, okay? Jangan berlutut seperti ini."

Orang orang yang berada di kantin akhirnya mendapat tontonan yang lumayan seru. Tak terkecuali Jongin serta Jongdae yang sudah melebarkan mulutnya.

Awalnya Chanyeol menolak untuk berdiri, namun melihat wajah iba Baekhyun, dia akhirnya berubah pikiran.

"Jadi, apa kak Baekhyun mau menerimaku?"

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu begitu saja, Chanyeol. Aku harus menerima kesungguhanmu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa kesungguhanku selama 8 bulan ini tidak terhitung? Aku sudah menyukai kakak sejak lama."

"Tapi kau—

"Aku bahkan rela bolos demi kak Baekhyun."

"Kau jug—

"Kak Baekhyun, aku—

"TAPI KAU BERDUAAN DENGAN LUHAN BRENGSEK!"

Sedangkan Luhan yang tengah mengerjakan pr di kelasnya tiba tiba bersin.

Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Apa ini artinya Baekhyun cemburu? Dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Walaupun Baekhyun awalnya meronta, akhirnya dia juga merasa nyaman.

"Kak Baekhyun tidak perlu cemburu. Cintaku itu hanya kepada kak Baekhyun."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Tentu saja kak. Cintaku ke kak Baekhyun itu seperti Diare yang tak dapat dicegah dan tak bisa langsung di obati. Dan butuh proses agar tai—"

 ** _PLAK!_**

 _Gila aja Baekhyun disamain sama Tai._

 **To Be Continued**

 _has published on wattpad_

Review juseyo~~ 사랑하자


End file.
